Come Home
by RatedRCouture
Summary: Amy invites Trish, who she hasn’t seen in a long time, to a Luchagors show. There Trish is forced to face her old friends, the truth, and drop her façade. It’s time for her to come home. TrishxJeff. "The fight for you is all I've ever known."
1. I’ve been waiting for you for so long

Title: Come Home

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: Amy invites Trish, who she hasn't seen in a long time, to a Luchagors show. There Trish is forced to face her old friends, the truth, and drop her façade. It's time for her to come home. TrishJeff.

Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by WWE.

**Chapter One: I've been waiting for you for so long**

Friday

"Amy, I don't know." Trish sighed on the phone, drumming her finger from her free hand on her kitchen island table. "I just don't think it's a good idea. The timing for me is all wrong."

"_What do you mean timing? Didn't you say you were taking time off from your yoga studio?"_

Trish mentally cursed at herself. "I did, but that doesn't mean I don't have other responsibilities." she didn't exactly lie there.

"_Oh come on, it's just one night. You can fly here to Cameron for the show, it'd be perfect." _

She groaned. "I'll have to see."

"_You'll love it."_

_Not if I run into him. _Trish thought. "Hey, where is Smackdown going to be that day?"

"_The concert is on Friday." _

"Basically that means Jeff will be around?"

"_He does live in Cameron. But does that matter? I know you two had a thing back in '02."_

_More than a thing… _Trish was silent.

"_But that was almost seven years ago." _

"It was more than a thing, Amy." Trish hissed. "I cheated on Chris with Jeff."

"_Yes, and then you took time off because you felt bad." _

_And I was pregnant. _"Amy, there's something else."

"_What?"_ Trish recognized Amy's curious tone.

"Mommy, mommy!" Trish heard her house door slam and her daughter's call.

"I have to go."

"_Wait, Trish. What were you going to tell me?" _

Thinking fast, Trish quickly said. "I'll be there." Before hanging up the phone and setting it on the counter. Making her way around the island the woman walked to the kitchen door with her arms wide opened. All she saw was her daughter's blonde hair as she was tackled by a giggling five year old.

Lacey Noelle Hardy had her father's blonde hair, and his green eyes. But her face shape and everything else was Trish.

"How was school today?" Trish asked, breaking the hug from her daughter and picking her up before placing her on an island stool.

"It was fun!" she grinned, which reminded Trish of Jeff. "Mommy, I drew you and grandma a picture!"

"It's a beautiful picture, too." Trish's mother spoke, coming into the room. "Trish sweetie, I'm going to go now. I have business to take care of. Are you fine here?"

"Perfectly fine, mom." Trish told her mother, annoyed that her mom barely trusted her alone with her own daughter.

After Trish took time off when she found out she was pregnant (thanks to Steph, who she had become good friends with) she had her baby, got back in shape after three months and came back, leaving Lacey with her mom and dad. Her life went on and she put off being a mother – not even telling her closest friends. It was hard to hide it, but she did. Always avoiding when someone asked her where she been for a year, she just would reply back that she had lost her passion and then regained it. Once she came back, she and Jeff had their brief storyline onscreen, but off the tension were high between them, she tried to avoid him at all costs. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes it left him with lots of questions, he'd ask. But she didn't want anything to do with him afraid that she'd tell him the truth. But then, Jeff got fired from the WWE and she hadn't really talked to him since. Trish retired in 2006, to take care of her daughter. She missed being in the ring, and wanted to come back. But her daughter was now the most important thing in her life, and she knew it was time for her to sacrifice for her.

"Alright, call me if you need anything."

"Will do." She watched at her mother walked away before she heard the door shut. She looked down to her daughter.

"I made you cookies." She grabbed the plate of cookies and sat it in front of her daughter.

"Yay!" the little girl clapped her hands, Trish smiled as she walked to the frig and pulled out a gallon of milk.

**Somewhere in North Carolina,**

"Is she coming?" Jeff asked anxiously once Amy had gotten off the phone.

Amy nodded at him. "That's what she said. But, that's also what she said the last time before she couldn't make it. So don't get your hopes up."

"Too late." Matt muttered from next to Amy, smirking a bit.

"My hopes aren't up." He told the two, Amy and Matt however, didn't believe him and sent each other knowing looks. "I just haven't seen her in forever and am excited, is all."

"You expect me to believe that, bro?"

"Believe what you want, but it's the truth." Jeff took a sip from his bottle of water.

"Sure it is." Amy winked at him. "She's single by the way."

Jeff's eyes lit up, as he tried to keep his composure. "Single?"

"Yeah, like you bro."

"What a coincidence." Amy grinned.

Jeff matched her grin. "She's coming. No matter what, even if I have to go to Canada to get her myself."

Matt raised an eyebrow in question, knowing his brother had it bad for the Canadian.

"I've been waiting for this for so long." He confessed. "Since we first met, it's a long time in the making. When she gets here, I'm going to take a chance, a risk. I just hope she's going to take it with me." Jeff had to see if he and Trish still had the chemistry they once had, back when he was head over heels for her. And maybe he still was? Only time would tell.

---

A/n: First chap…is it worth continuing? Lemme know.


	2. I’m tired of justifying

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

**Chapter Two: I'm tired of justifying **

Monday

"Mommy, you know I love you right?" Trish told her mom as they drove to pick up Lacey from school.

"Cut to the chase, honey. What is this about?" Her mother knew her daughter well enough to know something was up. "You're not going back wrestling are you?"

"No mom, I've made a commitment to raising my daughter."

"Should've done that years ago." Her mother muttered. Trish rolled her brown eyes, having caught what her mom said.

"Well, what is it, Trish?"

"Amy called, she wanted me to go watch one of her shows in North Carolina. I need someone to watch Lace."

"Why can't you take her with you?"

"She has school, mom."

Her mother turned the corner before thinking it over. "What day are you doing?"

"The show is on Friday, she wants me to come Thursday and say until Sunday night."

"Take Lacey with you. She'll only be missing two days of school."

This is what Trish had feared, she needed to think fast. "She'll need a passport and that'll take weeks."

"Remember when we took her to Disney World last summer? She has one, Trish. You know that. I think there's something more to this, baby. I think the reason you don't want her to go is that your friends don't know about her."

That was the exact reason, but Trish quickly denied it. "That's not true." Her voice cracked a little, she was never a good liar.

Her mother huffed. "Don't lie to me, sweetie."

"_Mom_, Jeff is going to be there."

Her mom stopped the car sharply at the red light and turned to her daughter. "Lacey's father? The one who I told you to tell when you found out?"

Trish nodded.

"If you're going, she's going. I'm not keeping her so unless you can find someone else." Her mother spoke, but noticed the look of desperation on her daughter's face. "Now, I'm not doing this to punish you. But you know I never knew my father and it still hurts to this day. Every girl needs a father. And Lacey deserves one."

Trish knew what her mother said was the truth, but she still pouted.

The light turned green and Trish's mom spoke again. "You got yourself into this mess Trish, it's time to get yourself out."

_Or not... _"I'm not going." Trish announced. "I'm going to call Amy and I'm going to tell her."

"If you feel that's best." Trish's mom stopped in front of the school and Trish exited the passenger's side before getting out of the car.

Once Trish had retrieved Lacey, and had her in her car seat she got back into her seat and her mom began to drive.

"How was school, ladybug?" her mom asked.

"It was okay, mommy. I played with Ashlynn today, and I colored you a picture!" she replied excitedly. "Wanna see?"

"When we get home baby."

"Yes," Trish's mom spoke. "Lacey, you remember when we road the airplane?"

The little girl's eyes lit up, as Trish shot her mother a look between frantic and annoyed, "Yes, Grammy." She nodded. "I remember, we went to the castle and seen all the princesses. I want to be a princess one day."

"I was thinking that you and your mom should ride one again to go visit your mommy's friends."

Trish glared at her mother as her daughter spoke, "Mommy has friends?"

"Yes, she does. Would you like to go visit them?"

"Yeah!" was the excited reply. "Oh mommy can we? Please, please, please?" she begged.

"Ladybug, I don't know."

"But I really want to _goooooo_."

"I'll think about it."

"Yay! I hope you say yes, 'cause I want to meet your friends. I hope they're pretty like you mommy."

Trish smiled. "Thanks."

Trish's mom stopped the car in front of Trish's house. "Mom, are you coming in?" she asked sweetly, wanting to tell her mom off, but not doing so in front of her daughter.

"Oh no, baby. You go ahead. I don't think I'm wanted at the moment." She smiled at her daughter innocently.

"You're always wanted Grammy."

"Thank you, babygirl. But, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Trish got out the car, trying not to slam the door even though she was beyond pissed. She opened the back door and unhooked the car seat, she let Lacey out of the car, grabbing the young girl's book bag.

"Love you too." The girl giggled before Trish shut the back door and took her daughters hand, leading her into their house.

----

"Hey, Ames." It was that night, and Trish was lying on her bed after putting Lacey to sleep.

"_What's up?" _

"You know how last night we agreed that I would come Thursday and stay till Sunday?"

"_I do recall, yes. However, you're not getting out of this missy." _

"I have to. Please, listen to me. You have to trust me on this, Ames. This is what's best right now."

"_What about what's best for you? You need a break. Why don't you want to come all of a sudden? You were excited when we talked last night."_

Trish sighed and debated her words carefully before she spoke. "I do, bu--."

"_Then come! I miss my best friend!"_

"If you miss me as much as you say you wouldn't interrupt me," she joked.

_Amy chuckled. "Sorry, sorry…continue." _

"Thank you." She paused. "If I come, someone will have to come along. Not that I mind it, because I don't. I love this person with all my heart, this person is my life. However, I don't want you all to meet h—this person."

"_Your life? You're dating someone? You…are you engaged? No, no….you're married? I read those report on those sites, I thought it was just mindless gossip. But, it's all…real? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you invite me?" She spoke way too fast and Trish barely caught what she said. _

"Amy, it isn't like that. It's--." She was cut off again.

"_No, it is like that isn't it? Now you're coming and you're bringing him along. At least do something to make up for all this lying. Trish, I don't get why you didn't tell anyone. Is this someone you went out with in the past? Or… like, I'm so confused." Trish heard a crash in the background. "I have to go. See you in two days!" _

"What? Amy! Amy!" Trish yelled, but Amy had already hung up.

**In Cameron**

Color drained from Jeff's face as he stared blankly at the chair he had thrown across the room. "She's—she's…married?" was all he could get out.

"This explains a lot." Matt replied frowning.

"I've waited all these years just to find out she's married and that I have no chance with her…"

"Matt's right," Amy sighed. "It does explain a lot. All these years I've been…defending Trish, but she lied to us all. She's still my best friend and I love her to death. But this is just ridiculous. I'm tired of justifying her actions. So I'm not even going to, not anymore."

----

A/n: An update for you all. Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Review for more.


	3. In the wrong place

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.**

**Chapter Three: In the wrong place, trying to make it right.**

Tuesday:

"Why can't you just keep your mouth shut, mother?" Trish screamed as her mother winced.

"Don't take that tone with me, Patricia."

Trish sighed, knowing her mother was right about her tone. "Sorry, mom. But sometimes you need to butt out."

"You're right." Her mother took a sip of her steaming hot coffee. "But this isn't one of those times, Trish."

"Mom, it's my life – let me handle it."

"Your life? It's not only yours baby, its Lacey's as well."

"I'm her mother."

"Where were you for the first three years of her life?"

Trish was silent before she took a sip of her tea to calm her. "I'm here now."

"But you weren't then. You had lots of time to tell Jeff the truth, you didn't. He needs to find out."

"And then what? Then what'll happen mother?"

After a moment of hesitation, her mother spoke quietly. "You'll work it out."

"He'll hate me. Amy will hate me. Matt will hate me."

"They won't hate you. Not once they see what a lovely granddaughter I've raised."

Trish hung her head down, before standing. "I'm going to go."

"Trish, you don't have to leave."

"You know what, mom. You're exactly right." She replied tearfully. "You did raise a lovely granddaughter. You raised her, I didn't. But do you have to keep reminding me of that?" Trish grabbed her purse, and before her mother could say anything, she left the house and went to pick up her daughter from school.

----

"Babe, I have decided we're going to visit my friends in two days." Trish replied, while driving with her daughter in the backseat. She had just picked her up from school.

Her daughter's eyes lit up as a grin formed on her face. "We ride the airplane?"

"Yes, babe. We're going to ride the airplane. I've decided we're going to buy you clothes today."

"But mommy, I don't like buying clothes."

"I'll buy you a few more toys too." Trish added.

"Yay, mommy." Lacey clapped happily.

"But only if you're a good girl."

"I'm always good."

"Yes you are ladybug, and when we're visiting mommy's friends you have to be on your very best behavior."

"I will."

Trish smiled at her daughter from the mirror before she pulled up into the mall's parking lot.

----

Wednesday:

"_Is everything packed and ready to go?" _Amy asked Trish on the phone as Trish was making dinner that evening.

"Yup, I can't wait to see you guys."

"_You didn't even want to go." _

"Not when I don't have a ba--." She was going to say 'babysitter'. "Well, there was one issue, but it was resolved."

"_Did you and the hubby get into a fight or something?" _

"What?" Trish asked, clearly confused as she stirred the rice in the pot.

"_Your husband…?" _

Trish's eyes widened a bit in realization as she turned off the rice as it was done. "Oh…him."

"_Yeah… him." _

"Well, uh, he's kind of…nonexistent."

_Amy gasped. "You're not married?"  
_

"I tried to explain that to you before you hung up the other day. No, I'm not married."

"_Dating?" _

"Completely single."

"_Then who are you bringing along?"_

Trish grabbed two plates from the cabinet before fixing her and her daughter's food. "You'll have to see."

"_Ugh, no fair. I need to know." _

"I'll be there in less than twenty four hours and you'll know then."

Trish held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she sat her and her daughter's plates on the kitchen table.

"_I guess, but you know me, I'm too impatient for my own good." _

"Yeah, I know. Hold on for a second."

"_Sure."_

Trish set her phone down on the table before going up the stairs to Lacey's room. "Ladybug," she opened her door to see her daughter drawing, Lacey loved art, which was another way she reminded her of Jeff.

"Yes, mommy?" Lacey looked up from her drawing.

"Go wash up, dinner is ready."

"Kay!" she put down the colored pencil and walked into her bathroom. Trish walked over to the small table in her daughter's room and looking down at the drawing. It was beautiful, even if she didn't know what it was. A smile graced her features as she stared at it, mesmerized. She loved her daughter so much and hoped that Jeff would love Lacey just the same – even if that meant he'd hate her.

----

Lacey skipped downstairs and into the kitchen. She looked around when she didn't see her mom, but shrugged, figuring she must be upstairs. She pushed her chair back before sitting in her usual seat. Her curious eyes noticed her mom's cell phone and she decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

"_Err…hi." A voice said on the line. "Who is this?" _

"Lacey." Was her simple answer.

"_Are you um, Trish's niece?" Amy knew of Trish's two sisters._

Lacey giggled. "No."

"_Oh…then, err…" the woman on the other line paused, not knowing quite what to say. "How did you get Trish's phone?"_

"Mommy left it on the table."

"_Mommy? I-is...Trish your mother?"_

"Yup."

_There was a moment of silence before Amy spoke again. "What's your full name, sweetie?"_

"Lacey Noelle Hardy."

"_Oh my…" Amy never finished her sentence. _

"Are you mommy's friend?"

"_Yes, yes I am. Are you coming with your mommy tomorrow?" _

"Yes. What's your name?"

"_Amy." _

"I hope we can be friends." Lacey's innocent voice told Amy.

"_Me too, kid." Amy paused. "How old are you?"_

"Five."

"_Have you ever met your daddy?" _

Lacey frowned at that. "I don't have a daddy."

"_Everyone has a daddy."_

"Then where's mine?"

"_Right here…"_ Amy spoke breathlessly.

Trish lifted the phone from her daughter's hold gently. "Amy…"

"_Trish, is she…Lacey, she's yours…and Jeff's?"  
_

"Yeah." she replied quietly, knowing there was no sense in denying it now. She had already been fount out.

"_How is that possible?" _

"We'll discuss this tomorrow."

"_Why can't we do it now?" _

"My daughter is listening, and it's best if we're face to face."

"_Were you ever going to tell him? To tell me? Your best friend…"_

"One day." The truth was, she hadn't planned on it.

"_But it wouldn't have been anytime soon. I'm hurt, Trish. I'm really hurt." _

"Am--."

"_We'll discuss this tomorrow." _

Trish hung up her cell phone as a tears trailed down from her face.

"Mommy don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything bad."

Trish kneeled down to her daughter's level before embracing her. "You did nothing wrong, ladybug. It's what I did. Mommy messed up. In so many ways." Now Trish really couldn't wait till she was in North Carolina, with Amy knowing, and she possibly losing her best friend, she had to make it right. Not for her, for her daughter. She had to do something completely selfless for her, but her mind raced. How could she do that now, if she hadn't been able to do it before? This was going to be a challenge and she had no idea if she was ready for it.

----

A/n: Thanks for the reviews last chap. Next chapter Jeff and Trish sees each other again! Review for more!


	4. Look ahead, not behind

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.**

**Chapter Four: Look ahead, not behind**

Thursday

Trish and Lacey arrived in Cameron around three o'clock on Thursday. After getting their luggage from baggage claim, Trish, who was holding Lacey's hand, looked around for any sight of red hair.

"Where's your friend mommy?"

Trish smiled down at her daughter. "I'm looking, ladybug."

"Not good enough, Trisha."

Trish rolled her eyes at the voice before turning around. She set her luggage down and let go of her daughter's hand before embracing the redhead. "Amy, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too." Amy replied breaking the hug and letting her eyes fall to Lacey.

Lacey smiled at Amy cutely and gave her a small wave.

"She is so Jeff." She whispered lowly, not thinking anyone heard her. But Trish did, she frowned a bit thinking about what'll happen when Jeff sees their daughter. She had been thinking about it for the longest and she was way past worry. Amy kneeled down to Lacey's level. "I'm Amy."

"Lacey." She grinned. Amy held her arms opened and the little Hardy girl fell into them and hugged her.

Once they got to the car, Trish was surprised to see that Amy had a car seat in the back. "And here I was thinking I'd have to buy one." She put her daughter in and did the seatbelt.

"Nope, I just got it today. Just for Lacey."

The girl giggled as Trish kissed her forehead before she shut the door and got into the passenger seat.

"I never asked where we were staying. You said you'd handle that."

Amy nodded, as she pulled out of the airport parking lot. "You're staying where I'm staying."

"Which is?"

"At Matt's."

Trish frowned. "What? You never said anything about me staying there, Amy."

"Who are you to talk? You never said a lot of things, Trish."

The blonde sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. "Yeah…well. Let's hope Jeff doesn't kill me in my sleep."

She snorted. "He wouldn't."

Trish looked out the window before asking an important question that she wanted to know. "Did you tell him?"

"No. It's not my business to tell."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Livid. But the way I look at it is that you've had a good reason. Or, at least I hope so. 'Sides, Jeff's going to be pissed enough for the both of us and you know how he is when he's pissed. He thinks you've got a husband."

Trish groaned. "Why didn't you give me time to explain on the phone?"

"Jeff had thrown something; they were there when I was talking to you that night."

"Kind of figured that." She ran her fingers through her hair and looked out of the car window. "So that's what the crashing noise was…" she commented lowly.

"Yup."

After a second of hesitation, Trish replied, "I don't see why he got mad though."

Amy shook her head. "We've talked about this in the past, Trish."

"But…still?"

"The man has it bad." She replied with a shrug.

"How are you and Matt doing?" she tried to change the subject.

"We're just friends, he's still hurt by what went down. I can't blame him. I guess we're just trying to work it out and see if we can trust each other like we used to."

"That'll be hard for him."

"I know, I know."

"We're two cheating best friends."

"No more cheating for me, though."

"Me either." Trish vowed.

Snoring was heard in the backseat and both friends glanced at each other. "Like Jeff," they replied in unison.

**With Jeff and Matt**

Jeff was pacing in Matt's house, waiting to hear Amy car pull up in the driveway. Matt was sitting down on the couch playing Smackdown vs. Raw 09.

"Bro, stop pacing."

"I can't help it." He replied. "I'm seeing Trish again after all these years."

"Well, technically you've seen her. You just haven't really talked to her."

"If we had talked, she probably wouldn't be married."

"She probably would." He replied reasonably. "Don't do anything stupid when he gets here."

Jeff stopped pacing and rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course not." He gave a nervous laugh.

Matt paused the game and looked up at his brother. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"What were you going to do?"

"Nothing…anymore." He shrugged before going over to sit with his brother and grabbed the vacant controller. "Restart?" he asked his bro.

"Okay." Matt replied, quitting the match he was already in.

About twenty minutes later Amy pulled up in front of the house. Amy went to the trunk to get out Trish's luggage, which was just two suitcases, one Trish's one Lacey's. Trish went to the back seat and took off the seatbelt from her sleeping daughter's car seat. She picked up her daughter, making sure she was still sleep, figuring it must be jetlag.

"Do you two mind sharing a room?" Amy asked, shutting the trunk and walking up the steps of the house with Trish trailing her.

"No, I'd actually prefer it."

"Good." She opened the door, and both girls quietly walked in. "Let's go put her and your stuff upstairs before we see the boys."

Trish just nodded and followed Amy to her room. Amy opened the door and set the stuff near the dresser before walking to the bed and removing the top cover. Trish set Lacey down before taking off the sleeping girl's sneakers and jacket. Amy covered her up, and they both kissed her forehead.

"You'd make a great mom." Trish commented.

Amy smiled. "Maybe one day, but no time soon. And you, well, you're a great mother from what I've seen."

"I'm not, I am a selfish mother." She told her. "I didn't raise my daughter. My mom did for the first three years of her life. Then I retired, not for the reasons everyone thought, but to take care of my daughter."

"You gave up your dream for her, how is that selfish?"

"I was so scared, Ames when I found out. I couldn't even tell Jeff. I was thinking about myself at the time, I never once thought about Lacey or Jeff."

Amy hugged Trish. "Jeff will be here now once you tell him, and so will Matt and I. She'll be surrounded by the people she love, it's time to do the right thing Trish and it starts with telling Jeff." She whispered.

"He's going to hate me."

"That boy can not hate you, it's impossible for him. He'd dislike you to the max, sure, but he'd get over it."

"I hope he will." She broke away from Amy and gave her a small smile.

"Come on, let me show you where you can hang your coat." Amy and Trish both left the room and went downstairs to the hall closet.

"I hope I'm there when Lacey wakes up." Trish told Amy. "I don't want her to wake up in a strange house by herself."

"We can take turns checking in on her." Amy stopped at the hall closet and opened it. Trish hung up her and Lacey's coat as Amy hung up her own.

"Thanks, Ames."

"Anything for Lacey." She grinned. "Let's go find the guys!" Amy exclaimed excitedly, shutting the closet door.

She grabbed Trish's hand and both women ran into the sitting room but stopped dead in their tracks. The guys didn't notice the girls as their eyes were glued to the TV screen, playing Smackdown vs. Raw 09. They were playing a ladder match, both were playing as themselves. The girls looked to each other and tried to hold in their laughter.

Amy moved to go sit next to Matt, while Trish did the same next to Jeff.

"Are you winning?" Trish leaned over to whisper into Jeff's ear, causing the younger Hardy to tense up. He paused the game and stared at Trish. She smiled softly at him. "Hi."

Jeff's heart raced, but he kept his cool. "Hey…you look beautiful."

Trish blushed. "Still a charmer I see."

"If that were the case, we'd be together." Jeff mumbled lowly, thinking Trish didn't hear him, but she did.

Amy and Matt exchanged looks, also having caught a bit of what Jeff said.

It was silent before Matt stood and hugged Trish. "It's been awhile."

"It has." She admitted, hugging him back.

They both pulled away.

"I can't believe we're all together again." Amy admitted. "This hasn't happened in years." In the earlier years of their WWE career, they had always been together. The two best friends and the two brothers, they were inseparable.

"You're right, Ames." Jeff replied. "But, we're all here now. It'd be a good time as ever to look ahead, not behind." He was looking at Trish as he spoke, meaning his words to her.

"Sometimes you can't." Trish spoke lowly, her hazel eyes meeting Jeff's green ones.

Jeff simply nodded before they heard a loud bang from upstairs. "Oh God." Trish jumped up as fast as she could and raced out the room.

----

A/n: Sorry for the long wait. I heard that some people couldn't see chapter three, if you're one of those people and still can't see chap three lemme know. Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. Hope you like this one just as much.


	5. Moment of change

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.**

**Chapter Five: Moment of Change**

"What the hell was that?" Matt asked confused.

"Um…" Amy began, but not knowing what to say. She just hoped everything was alright. "Jeff, why don't…you check it out." She suggested.

"Me?" Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Her husband probably did something stupid. You should kick him out, Matt."

"Jeff, if you go check on her. All your questions will be answered. You never know, your future may be right up there." She pointed up.

"Huh?" Jeff asked confused.

"Go upstairs now!" she scolded.

"Alright, alright." He held up his hands in defeat before standing from the couch and leaving the room.

Matt glanced at Amy. "What was that about?"

Amy sighed. "Trish isn't married. She…" she sighed. "Let's just say, Jeff's life is about to change forever."

**Upstairs **

Trish entered the guest room to find her daughter sitting on the floor with tears falling out of her eyes. "Lacey baby are you okay?" she asked breathlessly, coming to her daughter's side. Standing on her knees Trish wiped her daughter's tears before pulling her into a hug.

"I..I..I fell." She sniffled.

Trish pulled away from her daughter. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

She shook her head and Trish sighed in relief. "Sweetie, you're alright. I'm sorry I left you alone."

"It's okay, mommy." She stopped crying and Trish kissed her forehead.

"No it's not, I should've been here." She told her daughter who just shrugged. "You stay here, I'm going to go use the bathroom and I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay." She agreed, sitting on the bed and rubbing her eyes as Trish exited the room.

"Is everything alright in there?" Jeff asked just as Trish came out the room, causing her to shut the door.

Trish smiled at Jeff. "Everything's fine, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall." He told her.

"Thanks," she smiled at him, waiting for him to get away from the door, scared that he may go in and discover their daughter.

"So are you going to go to the bathroom or just stare at me all day?" he asked. "I personally don't mind the latter."

"I don't have to go, just wanted to freshen up." She lied.

"It's been years and you're still a horrible liar."

"It hasn't been_ that_ long."

"Yeah, actually…it has." He corrected. "What happened to us, Trish?"

Trish looked away. "There never was an us."

He scoffed; hurt shown in his eyes, but Trish couldn't see it because she couldn't even look him in the eyes. "You're different." He noted.

"People change."

"I never wanted us to change like this."

"Sorry."

"Not more then me. I'll be downstairs." He told her before going down the stairs.

Trish watched before making her way to the bathroom.

**Downstairs**

Jeff walked back downstairs and Amy raised an eyebrow from her spot on the couch. "What happened? Are you okay, I didn't hear screaming so I feared the worst…"

"The worst?" Jeff asked before walking over to the couch and taking a seat on the arm.

"Murder…of Trish, not Lacey."

"Who's Lacey?" both Hardy men asked at the same time.

Amy groaned. "Fuck. I should've just kept my mouth shut, but nooo."

"Ames, no need to talk to yourself. So, erm…Lacey, who is she?" Matt wondered.

"Wait, is Trish…um, you know…" Jeff asked. "Lesbian?"

The redhead's eyes widened. "No, she's not!" she quickly replied.

"She did say she changed within the time we hadn't spoken, which is to be expected but…I think she might be."

"Um…wow. That would explain a lot."

"I know for a fact Trish is straight." Amy told the men, Jeff's face shown with relief.

"Amy?" a small voice asked, coming into the room.

Amy turned around, as did the two men. Lacey was standing there in all her glory, her head tilted to the side, her eyebrows coming together in confusion, curiosity in her green eyes. Jeff's mouth opened slightly, the little girl looked so much like Trish. Yet, her hair, blonde, her eyes, green. Her facial expression, his, they were all his.

"D-did you have a nice nap, Lacey?"

**Upstairs:**

"You have to tell him, Trish." The blonde Canadian said to herself as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She splashed water on her face from the sink. It was time; she was going to tell Jeff about their daughter. Their Lacey. Her heart beat wildly at the thought. Maybe they could have a future together; She, Jeff and Lacey could be a family. "He has to know, he has a right to know. She had a right to know. He'll be pissed, you'll do damage control. He'll love Lacey, Lacey will love him. It'll just be a moment of change, but we will all adjust…and it will work out in the end…" she took a breath. "Please God, let it work out in the end." Trish turned off the running water before opening the door and slowly walking out the room, preparing for whatever would come her way.

Trish made her way back to the room where her daughter was to find the door left opened. She thought nothing of it, and looked into the room. It was empty. Lacey was not where she had left her. There weren't many places she could be in this house, not when Amy, Matt and Jeff were downstairs. Where she expected her daughter was. She could imagine it now; Green eyes meeting green eyes, father meeting daughter. Nobody's life would ever be the same again.

----

A/n: Update, yay! Thanks for the reviews last chap. So…Jeff and Lacey…are looking at each other…wow, lol. Well, I dunno if their (Matt and Jeff) reactions will be what you expect (they'll be in the next chapter), but yups, lol. Also more Jeff/Trishness in the next chap. Review and tell me what cha think!


	6. Honesty is what you need

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. **

**Chapter Six: Honesty is what you need**

Lacey shrugged and looked from Amy, to Matt and to Jeff. Both of which were quiet. She frowned and took a step forward. Lacey wrinkled her brow in a curious-like state. "I'm Lacey."

The air in the room was thick that you could in fact cut it with a knife. "I'm Matt." He was the first to speak, and probably the first of the two Hardys to compose his thoughts.

Lacey turned her attention to rainbow haired man. "I-I'm Jeff."

"I like your hair." She complimented, taking more steps closer to the couch they were sitting on.

"Thank you." Was all Jeff said, his eyes never leaving the little girl.

Lacey walked around the couch to the front before climbing on the couch next to Jeff and beaming up at him. She reached out and touched his hair. "Pretty colors." She moved her hand away, "Are you mommy's friend?"

Jeff stared at her before standing up from the couch abruptly. This was too much for him to take in.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked as Jeff was leaving the room.

"Out." He called and they could hear the door slamming loudly, before it opened and shut closed again.

Amy looked to Lacey and noticed the girl was near tears, she went over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "What's wrong?" the little girl was now crying.

"H-he d-d-don't l-like me." She sobbed.

"Oh Lord Jeff, what did you do?" Matt muttered.

**Trish**

Trish watched as Jeff left the house in rage and quickly followed him out. "Jeff, wait!" she ran after him as he was walking to his car at a fast pace.

The man stopped walking at the sound of Trish's voice and turned around; his eyes were slits and he looked at her as if she were dirt. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't." She admitted after a silent hesitation.

"Oh that just makes it fucking better. Is she my daughter?" he already knew the answer, but he had to make sure. Maybe she wasn't…maybe she was. Oh God, he wouldn't know what to do if she was his. He silently prayed that the child wasn't, that way she wouldn't have such a screw up for a father.

The Canadian was silent as she took a deep breath.

"Answer me, Trish. Don't lie to me anymore, I can't handle another lie!" he spat on the ground and looked back up at her. "Not from you, anyway." He added in a soft tone.

"She's your daughter, our daughter."

"I would've been there Trish." He told her. "I would've stepped up and did the right thing."

"I know you would've."

"But you didn't want me to. I screwed up with my career and you thought, well, I don't know what the hell you thought." He shook his head and turned back around, headed for his car.

"It's not like that!" she called after him. "I had her before, Jeff…when I took that year off. It was to have her."

Jeff shrugged. "Either way, you had her without me." _You started a life without me_, he thought but didn't dare speak it. He got into his car and drove away, his tires screeching down the street.

"I'm sorry." Trish whispered as she watched him drive away. Sighing, she walked slowly back into the house.

Trish reentered the sitting room taking in the scene. Amy was hugging Lacey, who was holding onto her. "He does like you, he just had to go do something." The redhead's soothing voice rang in her ears.

Trish let out a shaky breath, knowing she could've somehow prevented this from happening had she told Jeff before she came to Cameron…or hell, even when she was pregnant. Trish took a step towards the couch to comfort her daughter, but Matt had stood and walked over to Trish while she was focused on Amy and Lacey.

"We need to talk." He whispered down to the blonde.

She looked up at him. "Can't that wait?" she whispered as well, not wanting her daughter to hear the two.

"No." He told her sternly.

She sighed. "Lead the way." She began to follow Matt and they both ended up in the kitchen.

It was silent for a few minutes as Matt just stared at the woman, eyeing her curiously as if trying to figure her out. He gave up as his eyes softened. "I have a few questions for you."

"Shouldn't Jeff be doing the questioning?"

"I don't know if you noticed but he's not exactly here right now."

"Unfortunately, I've noticed. I've also noticed that it's my fault before you pinpoint that as well."

Matt gave the woman a small smile. "Is she Jeff's daughter?"

"Yup." She answered, popping her 'p' as she spoke.

"I can't believe Jeff has a daughter, or a child for that matter. I can't believe you didn't tell him."

Trish just rolled her eyes. "I can't believe he found out."

Matt scoffed at the former diva. "Better now than never."

"I didn't plan on him finding out now, Matt. What I did was so low. And Lacey and Jeff both had to suffer. She never knew her father and Jeff never knew he had a daughter. Now he knows, and soon she'll end up knowing to." She paused as her eyes glistened with tears. "Then they can hate me together."

Matt closed the space between him and Trish, hugging the girl in comfort. "They won't hate you. You're Lacey's mother, I don't think she could ever hate you. And Jeff, he's not capable of that with you. If it was any other woman, sure, but it's not. It's you, Trish."

"What?" Trish whispered to Matt as he broke the hug. "What do you mean by that?"

His eyes bore into hers. "Ask Jeff."

Trish broke the connection with Matt by looking away. Her mind swarming. "He left. Do you know where he went?"

"He's Jeff, he could be anywhere by now."

Trish rested her elbows on the island counter before putting her face into her hands as she let her mind wander.

----

A/n: OMG! Where did Jeff goooooooooo? Lol. Anyways, um…so, their reactions. Thoughts? Well, the reason the reactions are what they are is because well, I figure Matt is more laid back so he's pretty chill, and it's just too much for Jeff to take in. He's really shocked, and hurt. Plus he never thought Trish would do something like that (keeping his daughter from him, yadayada) to him. So yeah, I wanted to explain because I don't really like this chapter that much, lol. Next chapter Gilbert finds out about Lacey, Jeff's in pain (physical…lol), and more Lacey cuteness. Review and tell me what you think please. Ohhh, by the way, thanks for the reviews last chap. I'm so glad you're all interested in this story.


	7. Your body's aching for a breath

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.**

**Chapter Seven: Your Body's Aching for a Breath**

Friday

Jeff laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was at his new house he recently built, due to the burning down of his last one. That fire, he'd lost everything. Now he was feeling as if he was going to lose everything again, if he didn't pick up that phone and ask to speak to Trish. If he didn't speak to his daughter who didn't even know he was her dad. He wondered if he would ever get the chance to tell her…and if he did, what her reaction would be. Somehow he wondered if maybe she was better off without him. Trish did fine raising her for five years. Did she need her father? Did she need him?

His cell phone, on the bedside table, rang again. But he couldn't get it, it hurt to move. Yesterday after leaving Matt's house he had got onto his motocross bike and crashed. The incident was crazy, and now he was feeling the aftereffects. His phone finally stopped ringing. But he knew it'd ring again. His brother was probably the one calling. Or his dad, he wouldn't be surprised if the older Hardy brother had filled his father in. Lately he was the last to know everything. _It sucks_, he thought. _And it hurts._

"Jeff?" he heard someone call his name from downstairs. The voice, he instantly recognized. It was his dad.

Jeff didn't respond because there was a knock on his door less than three minutes later.

"Come in, dad."

The door opened and Gilbert Hardy walked into the room. He took one look at his son and inwardly cringed. "What happened to you?" he walked over to his son's bed and took a seat.

Jeff had various scrapes, cuts and bruises on his face and arms from the crash. There was more damage done, but he was sure his father couldn't see that as it was covered by his clothing. "Crashed my bike."

"I see. Something on your mind son?"

"Does it seem that way?" he looked at his father to see his father looking at him, his eyes filled with concern.

"Matt told me you left his house upset and he hasn't spoke to you since. Tried to call a few times, couldn't get in touch." His father let that information sink in before speaking again. "I wanted to see if you were alright. I was worried."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, surprised that his father didn't know about Lacey. He was sure Matt would've told him. "Why?"

That surprised Gilbert, but he didn't let it show. "Why was I worried?"

"Yeah. I'm 31. I can take care of myself."

Gilbert chuckled. "Yes you can, but I'm still you're father. I'll always worry."

"Is that what it's like?" he noticed his father looked confused so he spoke again. "Being a father? Worrying, constantly?"

"It's more than that, son. I can't even begin to put it into words. You'll know how it feels when the time is right."

The room became silent as Jeff began to think about what his father said. "What if the time is now?"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, slightly taken back. "You want to have a kid?"

Jeff shrugged, which he instantly regret as he flinched a bit in pain. "I don't have a choice."

His father gasped a little. "You got a woman pregnant?"

He nodded. Years ago, but still he did. "It was years ago."

"I'm not following."

"Trish came for Amy's show." He explained. "Well, she didn't come alone. She came with a daughter. Lacey. She's…dad, if you just see her." He sighed, and against his will water filled his eyes, but he'd never let them fall. "She's my daughter."

"Now wait just a minute. Do you have proof?" He asked in a stern voice, trying to digest the information.

"Trish told me, but I kind of already knew at first glance. Just looking at her you can tell, dad. She's lights up a room, she's so innocent and beautiful. How can I create someone like her?" he asked thoughtfully. "I'm such a screw up, but she's the one thing I did right. And I don't even know anything about her."

"You're not a screw up, Jeff." His dad told him, standing up from the bed. "What did I tell you about thinking like that?" his dad, didn't wait for his answer, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked his dad, questionably.

"To see Lacey." He replied nonchalantly, as if it were an everyday thing. Jeff said nothing and his father stood there just looking at his son. "Well?"

"Huh?" Jeff questioned.

"You coming or are you going to lie there all day?"

"I'll be there later." Truth was, he probably couldn't even get up if he wanted to.

"Alright. See you, son. Love you."

"Love you too dad." His dad shut the door and before long he heard the house door shut too. Once again, he was all alone.

----

Trish sat down on the stool in Matt's kitchen. Amy and Matt were drinking coffee across from her.

"So, tonight." Trish spoke. "I don't think I can go to your show. I need a babysitter." She explained.

"What? Nooo, Trish! That was the whole point in coming out here, to see me play. Now you can't just bail like that." Disappointment shown in Amy's eyes as she sat her cup of coffee down on the table.

Trish sighed, a frown upon her face. "There will be other shows, Amy. I'm sorry, but I can't leave Lacey alone."

"Shannon can watch her." Matt suggested, Amy and Trish snapped their heads to him as a 'what the fuck' expression appeared on both women's faces.

"I don't think so." Trish shook her head as she spoke. "I don't want her to come back to me with ten tattoos."

Matt smiled at her. "Cut him some slack, he's responsible."

"No way, sorry. Just can't see it."

"I can't believe you even suggested him." Amy told Matt, pushing his shoulder lightly.

The oldest Hardy brother shrugged. "My dad?"

Trish eyes widened. "Oh my God. He's going to kill me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Hello, his first grandchild and I kept him from her. Let's add him to the list of people who has the name Trish on their hit list."

"Come on Trish, my dad is not going to hate you."

"Or murder you." Amy added, then replied quickly after, "Or hire someone to murder you."

"How reassuring." Trish looked down at her watch, it was almost twelve, about time to make Lacey's lunch and then have her take her nap. She stood from her seat. "So, do you have anything I can cook for a little girl about five?" she asked Matt.

"Does she like peanut butter and jelly?"

Trish shook her head, going to the frig and finding it near empty. "Allergic to nuts and she doesn't like jelly." She turned around to them. "Matt, you need to go shopping."

Amy's eyes lit up. "We should go!"

"Amy, I can't. I have to make lunch for Lace."

"I can take her to get some McDonald's." Matt offered the two girls.

"Yes, yay!" Amy grinned excitedly.

Trish rolled her eyes at her friend's eagerness. "Fine, let's go." Amy began to bounce excitedly out the kitchen door, grabbing Trish's arm, dragging her along. "Remember, allergic to nuts!" she yelled before they were gone from the room.

Matt put his cup into the sink before leaving the room and seeing Trish talking to Lacey by the closet as she put on her coat.

"You be good for Matt, he's going to take you to get some lunch." Trish went into her purse to look for something. "Amy and I are going to the store, is there anything you want?"

"Somethin' yummy, mommy." She grinned at her mother.

"Of course, ladybug. Be good for Matt, okay?"

"Kay." Lacey was twirling the end of her hair.

"Ready?" Amy asked Trish, who was still fishing in her purse for something. Finally she found it and walked to Matt, giving it to him.

He took the object and raised an eyebrow. "EpiPen."

"I told you, she's allergic to nuts." Trish told him. "And it's an EpiPen Jr." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Make sure you have it at all times."

"Alright, I will." He told her, and she kissed his cheek.

"I'm trusting you with my life." She told him, looking over to her daughter who was hugging Amy goodbye. She already knew in the day of knowing Amy that Lacey had grown attached to the woman.

Once Amy and Lacey broke the hug, Trish kneeled down. "Got a hug to spare for your mommy?"

The little girl nodded and leaped into her mothers arms. Trish hugged her daughter tightly, before breaking the hug and kissing her forehead. "I love you, ladybug."

"Love you too mommy."

Trish stood up and looked to Amy. "I'm ready."

"Let's go then, bye Matt, bye Lace."

"Bye!" she waved, as Trish ruffled her daughter's hair, causing her to make a funny face.

Once the girls left Matt looked at Lacey who was smiling goofily back at him. "So, you wanna go get food and bond?"

Lacey's goofy smile disappeared and was replaced with one of confusion. "Eh?"

Matt chuckled. "Bond, you know. Get to know each other better."

She shrugged. "Kay." Matt went into the closet to grab his and Lacey's jacket. He handed Lacey's her's and put his on.

The door opened and Amy walked in with the girl's car seat. "She'll need this." She set it down and waved to Lacey, before leaving the house again.

Matt watched the blonde carefully as she put on her jacket. She had put in her right arm correctly, but the jacket became twisted in the back and the left arm was put on inside out. She wrinkled her brow in concentration before trying to take off the jacket, which was hard for her. Amusement shown in Matt's eyes. Lacey stopped and looked up at him. "I think," she licked her lips. "I need help." She popped her 'p'.

"I think you do too." He bent down and took off the girl's jacket and then put it on the correct way.

"Thanks." She told him with a small smile. "Where are we going?"

"McDonald's okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright then." Matt replied, he felt into his pockets to make sure he had his car keys, which he did. He walked to the door with Lacey by his side, he grabbed the car seat and opened the door. Lacey walked out first as Matt set the car seat down to lock up.

Matt pulled the key out the hole when he heard Lacey gasps. "There's an old person staring at us." She spoke, latching her arms around Matt's leg. Matt looked down at her and then looked to where she was staring.

A smile flashed upon his face as he noticed the 'old person' as Lacey put it, leaning against their pickup truck watching the two.

"That's just my dad." Matt explained to the little girl.

Her grip loosened on Matt's leg and she looked up at him. "You sure?"

Matt laughed. "Positive, he's nice and friendly." Lacey removed her arms around Matt's leg and shyly waved to Gilbert. The old man smiled and waved back.

"He is nice!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Matt nodded, "Let's go meet him." He spoke grabbing the car seat and walking towards his dad, with Lacey skipping behind.

The dark haired man set the car seat down again and embraced his dad. Lacey bit her bottom lip and looked down shyly.

"Dad, this is--."

"Lacey." Gilbert finished for him, Lacey looked up at the sound of her name from an unfamiliar voice and smiled cutely.

----

A/n: This chapter was kind of boring, but I like it. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.


	8. Sit down and spill your heart

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.**

**Chapter Eight: Sit down and spill your heart**

Lacey, Matt and Gilbert all sat down in McDonalds. Lacey was munching on her chicken nuggets while Matt and Gilbert were watching the little girl in awe. There was no doubt in anyone's mind she was Jeff's daughter as it was pretty clear as day. Most of her mannerisms were his but most of all the way she just looked at you, her intense gaze as if she were trying to read and figure you out.

The girl looked up and smiled goofily at the two men.

"You sure you don't want to go play in the play place?" Gilbert asked his granddaughter.

She shook her head and her smile went flat. "No," her voice had a sad allure to it.

"What's wrong?" He hadn't meant to upset her.

"Nobody likes me."

Matt and his father exchanged looks before he spoke, "What do you mean? We like you."

"But you're old." She explained.

"When Jeff was young, he had trouble making friends." Gilbert told her. "He just had to put himself out there instead of shying away. He has lots of friends now, and so will you."

"I hope so."

"You remember Jeff, right?" Matt asked her as she took a sip of her soda.

She nodded in remembrance; she still thought he didn't like her no matter how much Amy had tried to reassure her. The way he had acted, just leaving like that said it all. "He has cool hair. I want hair like him."

The oldest Hardy brother smiled at that. "One day." He told her. "When you're older."

Her green eyes brightened up. "When I'm six?"

"A little bit older than that." Gilbert told her with a slight nod.

The smile returned back on Lacey's face as she grabbed her last chicken nugget and dipped it into the BBQ sauce before munching away happily.

----

Jeff parked his car in front of Matt's house. He figured nobody was home due to Amy and Matt's cars not being in the driveway. However his father's pickup truck was. He got out of his car slowly. Pain spreading throughout his body and he winced. Slamming the door shut, he walked to the house with a slight limp and reached his hand down to pull the key to Matt's house out of his pocket.

Soon the door was opened and he walked into the house. "Matt?" he called out, feeling foolish as he already established that nobody was home. But that didn't explain his father's pickup truck being outside, well, not unless his dad had gone with Matt. Which he decided had to be the reason why. He shut the door and walked into the kitchen, going through his brother's frig. He slowly reached to grab himself a beer, but decided against it. He couldn't drink when his daughter would be coming back. Lacey could smell it on him and think he was a drunk, but she was five, maybe she would never know. However, Jeff wanted his daughter to like him so he just grabbed a bottle of water.

He walked to the stool and sat down before taking out his phone and calling Matt's cell phone.

"_Hello?" Matt answered after the first few rings. _

"Where are you?"

"_Just about to leave McDonald's. Dad and I took Lacey to get lunch while Amy and Trish went grocery shopping." He explained._

"Oh, I'm at the house."

"_Alright, be there in twenty."_

"See you." Jeff hung up his cell phone before opening his water and taking a sip. The clear liquid was refreshing and quenched his thirst as he began to wait impatiently.

----

"So…" Amy asked in the car on there way back from the grocery store.

"So…?" Trish questioned, looking at Amy who was driving.

The redhead sighed. "You're really going to make me ask, huh?"

"Ask what?" Trish was confused.

"Are you going to make a move on Jeff?" Amy stopped the car at the red light and glanced over to see Trish's reaction.

"What!?" Trish eyes widened as she stared at Amy.

"I need to know Trish, come on. You two have these feelings for each other." The light turned green and Amy began to drive. "And you're both connected forever. 'Sides, Jeff is probably so shocked, confused and hurt that he won't make a move on you because he thinks you don't love him."

"I don't love him." Trish lied. She did love him, but she wasn't in love with him.

"Maybe not in love, but you love him. You're lying. I can tell, Patricia."

"Stop sounding like my mother." The blonde Canadian sighed. "This is all her fault, she wouldn't watch Lacey because she knew Jeff would be here."

"Remind me to thank your mother." Amy mumbled. "But, you and him do need to work things out."

"I know we do, Ames. I know, and we will."

"When? I hope it's before you leave because that little girl needs to know Jeff is her dad. She thinks Jeff hates her."

Trish looked out the window, watching everything pass her by. "I know she does, and I hate that she thinks that. I'll let her know that he doesn't hate her after her nap."

"Good." Amy replied as silence filled the car once more.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"So… back to my original question…" Amy smirked.

"I am not making a move on Jeff!"

Amy sighed as her smirk disappeared. "You don't have feelings for him anymore?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you have need to find out if you do and let him know. You can't keep leading him on."

"I've never led him on!" Trish defended herself, playing with her fingers.

"You have been since the moment you introduced yourself to him. He fell hard, sweetie, and you weren't there to catch him."

"He was dating Beth when we first met." Trish reminded her. "I had feelings for him but he was dating her, so I couldn't just wait until they broke up."

"You should have!"

"Amy you know that's not fair."

"Alright, alright. I know it's not. I just want you and Jeff to be happy."

"We can be happy apart."

"But you can be even happier together." Amy told her in a sing-song way.

Trish looked at Amy. "You don't know that."

"It's a feeling. I feel it, everyone feels it. That storyline you two were in was magic, the chemistry onscreen was nothing compared to how it was off."

"Amy…just, shut up. Jeff and I are two different people now. We've changed. We're not how we used to be."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Nobody is how they used to be anymore, Trish. Sometimes people just have to embrace the new. Embrace the change, Trisha. Embrace it. The rest of the world is."

"I don't want to." She replied stubbornly.

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "Because,"

"You're not a child anymore, you can finish your sentences."

"I did. Because. That was my sentence."

"Because what? What's the reason?" Amy was getting frustrated.

"There isn't a reason."

"That's where you're wrong Trish, there's _always_ a reason."

----

Jeff was playing the video game when Matt had arrived back with Lacey and his dad. Lacey was sleep in her grandfather's arms.

"I'm going to go put her to bed."

"Alright." Matt told his father, before going to the living room and jumping over the couch and then sitting down next to Jeff. "Hey, bro."

Jeff didn't take his eyes from the screen. "Where's Lacey?"

"Damn, no greeting?" Matt joked. "Dad put her in her bed. She fell asleep in the car."

"Hello, Matt." Jeff frowned because he as Undertaker had just been pinned by Shawn Michaels.

"Ha." Matt smirked.

"Be quiet." Jeff told him, shoving his brother's shoulder.

The older Hardy playfully shoved his brother back, making Jeff cringe slightly.

"You alright?" the dark haired Hardy raised an eyebrow.

"Crashed my bike."

"Ouch." He would've asked if he had went to the hospital to make sure everything was alright, but knowing his brother the answer would be no. Jeff hated hospitals, he couldn't blame him though, he wasn't fond of them himself.

"Yeah. I could barely get out of bed this morning."

Matt nodded slowly. "How are you handling things?"

"Still trying to digest the news. I didn't exactly plan for this."

"Yeah, I know. So, how is your plan to get Trish going?"

"It's not. And to be honest, I'm starting to think the fight for her isn't worth it."

"What do you mean?" Matt questioned. "You're giving up because of Lacey?"

"No because it's apparent she doesn't feel the same about me. I'm not going to keep putting myself out there if she's not doing the same. Or at least giving me a sign that she has fee--." He was cut off by the door opening and the sound of two women giggling.

"Boys come get the groceries." Amy called, as she and Trish walked into the kitchen with the bags they had.

Jeff and Matt got off the couch and went to Amy's car to grab the groceries.

Trish had stopped dead in her tracks when she got into the kitchen. "Mr. Hardy." She greeted. "Hi."

"Trish," he gave her a slight nod.

"You're not going to kill me are you?"

Amy snorted, and pushed Trish more into the kitchen so she could get by. She set the bags down on the table, and Trish did the same.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because, you know." She replied with hesitation. "You do know, right?"

"About Lacey?" he obviously answered the question by saying her name.

The blonde Canadian nodded.

"Yes, I know. I tagged along with Matt when he took her to McDonalds."

"Oh." Trish answered, before starting to put the stuff away.

Jeff and Matt came into the house with the last of the bags and also helped put the rest of the stuff away as Gilbert left. Trish kept sneaking peaks at Jeff, hoping that nobody would notice, but everyone noticed, including Jeff.

"Alright, I have to go do sound check and stuff for tonight." Amy told them. "But Trish, find a babysitter. Because you're coming."

"A babysitter?" Jeff asked, sitting on the island counter. "I'll baby sit."

"What?" Amy questioned, placing her hands on her hips. "Aren't you coming, Jeff?"

"Nah, I've seen you play a million times, plus I crashed my bike yesterday so I'm not really in shape for it." Trish quickly looked up at Jeff when he said he crashed, her worried eyes scanned his body, making sure he had all his body parts still attached to him. She couldn't notice anything out of the ordinary, like bruises or scratches because he was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

Jeff noticed Trish looking and smirked.

"Oh, so that's why you've been wincing." Amy spoke. "Jeff you're not what you used to be."

"Don't I know it." He replied, aware that Trish was still watching him.

"Alright I'm gone. So the plan is, Trish will ride with Matt and Jeff will watch Lace!" Amy spoke before she left the room in a hurry.

"Sounds like a plan!" Matt said, clapping his hands together. They heard a loud bang from the door shutting loudly, causing Trish to jump a bit. Her eyes were now looking elsewhere but Jeff for the moment.

It was an awkward silence in the room, and nobody said anything. Trish looked back up at Jeff to see his eyes on her. Both of them couldn't take their eyes off of the other. Trish cleared her throat. "Jeff, can we talk?"

"I'll guess I'll go blog… or something." Matt spoke, walking out of the room, giving the two their privacy.

Jeff jumped down from the table and pulled out a seat. "Sit down and spill your heart."

Trish smiled and was walking over to the seat when she heard Lacey yell for her. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"In here, sweetie." She called, glancing at Jeff who was staring at her.

Lacey bounced into the room, both Jeff and Trish eyes landed on their child. "Mommy, I want a daddy." She announced.

----

A/n: I love this chapter; it has to be my favorite so far. Lacey is the cutest fictional character ever, but that's way biased, lol. Thanks for the reviews last chap, I'm glad people is loving this story. I love to write it, usually I don't write a story and update this fast, so yay! Review and tell me what you think, please.


	9. Shaded with patience

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. **

**Chapter Nine: Shaded with patience**

Trish blinked. Staring at her daughter, speechless. Jeff looked at Trish, wondering what the woman was going to say. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mommy, did you hear me?" Lacey asked, confused as to why her mother was looking at her like that.

"Y-Yes, ladybug. I did." Trish told her in a soft almost sad tone.

Lacey sniffled, as tears welled up in her eyes. "I didn't mean to make you sad…"

"What?" Trish walked to her daughter and kneeled down in front of her. She pushed her daughter's hair gently from her face and behind her ear. "Don't you cry, baby. I am not sad. Not in the least bit."

"Oh." Lacey smiled goofily. "Yayy! I don't like when you're sad."

"And I don't like when you're sad, you know that."

The blonde girl nodded. "I just want a daddy, mommy. Everyone else have one. All the kids at school, you have one. And Matt has one too."

Trish couldn't help but to feel bad. "But, sweetie you do have one."

Lacey's green eyes widened. "I do!? Can I meet him, oh please mommy. _Pleaseeeee_?" she jumped for joy.

"When the time is right, okay?"

"I don't want to wait."

"And I don't want you to wait, but you have to. Be patient, honey."

Lacey yawned.

"Why don't you go back to your nap, and when you wake up I'll make you some ice cream."

"Vanilla?"

"Vanilla."

"'Kay."

"Do you want me to tuck you in?"

"No thank you." She kissed her mom before turning around and walking out the room.

Trish stood back up, and she felt arms wrap around her waist. "She doesn't have to wait." Jeff whispered into Trish's ear, giving her goosebumps and sending chills down her spine.

----

"Matt!" Lacey bounced up the stairs.

The dark haired Hardy walked out of a room and looked at Lacey. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Can you tuck me in?" she asked, looking at him with her bright innocent eyes. A hopeful grin was on her face, showing off her white teeth.

Matt smiled. "How can anyone resist an angel like you?"

----

"Yes, Jeff. She does. Because, I'm not ready to tell her." Jeff removed his arms from her waist and she turned to face her. "Before you say anything, or jump to the wrong conclusions…we need to talk."

"We need to talk?" Jeff repeated in a harsh tone. "Sounds like you're breaking up with me."

"Can't break up with someone when you were never together." She told him, walking over to the stool and sitting down. She motioned Jeff to sit down across from her and he did wordlessly. "Jeff, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lacey."

"I'm sorry you didn't tell me about her either." He spoke, looking down as he began to play with his hands. "Why didn't you?"

"Scared. Selfish. Stupid."

"Stratus." Jeff spoke with a slight shrug before explaining. "Just thought it'd go with the whole 'S' thing."

Trish smiled at him. "I'm being serious here. But, um…do you, you know?"

"No, I don't know." He gave her a questioning look.

"Forgive me?"

"No." he replied without even thinking it over. "I don't know how anyone can forgive someone who kept their child away from them."

Trish's smile disappeared and she sighed. "I shouldn't have expected you to forgive me, I guess."

"I missed out on everything, Trish. Don't you understand that?"

"You didn't miss out on everything, Jeff. There's still her first kiss, first crush, first dat--."

Jeff scoffed. "Like she's going to date."

Trish couldn't help but to smile at that. "I'm sure you have more questions for me. About Lacey…" Trish began to tap her fingers on the table. "Everything she likes and doesn't like."

The rainbowed haired man shook his head. "I want to discover it out on my own."

"Oh, right. Um, okay. Sure." Trish was a bit disappointed, she wanted to bond with Jeff over their daughter. But it seemed that wouldn't happen at the present moment.

"Why does she hate me?" Jeff asked after a moment of silence.

"Eh?" Trish raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "She doesn't hate you, Jeff. She doesn't think you like her."

"I do like her."

"I know that, she just doesn't know that."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Tell her."

"Amy tried, I tried. Maybe you two can do some bonding while I'm out tonight?" she suggested, getting out of her seat she walked over to Jeff and with her right hand, she lightly touched his arm. Her heart fluttered, and she smiled up at him. "She'll come around, just be patient." Jeff's eyes locked with Trish's. "Y-Y-You're going to be a great father."

Jeff lifted his right arm and gently cupped her chin, Trish placed her left hand softly on the side of Jeff's cheek. Slowly Jeff leaned down and his lips lightly brushed against Trish's. Trish jumped back, in surprise. Their hands both went to their sides, and there was awkward tension in the air as neither of them said a word.

----

"So." Trish twirled in her outfit. "Tell me, how do I look?"

"You look beautiful, mommy." Lacey told her, smiling up at her mother.

"Thanks, ladybug." She walked to the bed and sat down next to her daughter. "You know that since I'm leaving you're going to be getting a babysitter."

"But, mom. I'm five, I don't need one."

"You don't _want_ one," Trish corrected her as she ran her fingers through her daughter's thin blonde hair. "But you do _need_ one."

"Oh kay." she sighed.

"Do you want to know whose watching you?"

"Can it be Matt?" her face lit up. "I like him. He's my best friend."

Trish smiled at her daughter. "No, it's not Matt, he's going with mommy to see Amy and her band play."

"Oh."

"Your babysitter is Jeff."

"Butttt mommy," tears welled up in Lacey's eyes. "He doesn't like me. Why don't he like me, mommy?"

Trish bit her bottom lip and wiped the tears that were falling from her daughter's green eyes. "He does like you, ladybug."

"No he don't."

"Shh! Shh!" Trish wrapped her arms around her daughter in comfort. "He does, babe. Trust me, he does."

After calming down her daughter, Trish stood from the bed. "Alright. You want to see me off?"

Lacey shook her head.

"Alright, then give me a hug." Lacey hugged her mother tightly.

"You be a good girl for Jeff."

"Okay, mommy." Trish hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead. Lacey watched as Trish went to the door.

"Love you." Trish told her.

"Love you too." She replied in a quiet voice as Trish smiled one last time before shutting the room door. And once she did, Lacey quickly hid under the covers.

----

"Ready to go?" Matt asked from downstairs.

"Yeah. Where's Jeff?"

Matt shrugged. "Jeff!" he called.

"Yeah?" a distant voice called out.

"We're leav—" he paused when Jeff had come into view. "Leaving."

Jeff nodded, his eyes looking at Trish. "Have a good time." He went to the blonde and hugged her awkwardly. They hadn't spoken since what happened earlier. "Don't have too much fun without me." He pulled away and Trish looked down, not being able to look him in the eye.

"I don't understand what the exchange between you two was about so…um, I won't ask." Matt told them, watching as Trish grabbed her coat and put it on. He gave his brother a look, causing Jeff to mouth 'I'll tell you later'.

"Lacey's upstairs, her bed time is at eight. Usually it's at seven thirty but it's a weekend." Trish sighed. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." She paused to think.

"If you think of it, call me, okay?"

"Alright, thanks Jeff."

"Yup." Jeff watched as Trish and Matt left before walking slowly up the steps. As he got to Trish and Lacey's room he knocked on the door. "Lacey?" he asked, hoping to get to know the girl better.

He didn't get an answer so he turned the door knob and slowly opened the door. "Lacey?" he asked again and looked around the room she didn't seem to be present until his eyes fell to the bed. There was a small lump in the bed, too big to be pillows though. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Snickers bar. "If you come out, I have chocolate."

Lacey shyly lifted the blanket and looked at Jeff curiously, he looked over to her and she quickly covered her face with the blanket. Jeff snickered in amusement. He looked the other way and not too long after Lacey lifted the blanket again. She blinked at Jeff and he looked at her once more. She didn't cover her face this time. She just had a terrified expression on her face. Her bottom lip quivered, Jeff frowned.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a soft tone.

Lacey's eyes looked a bit surprised he was speaking to her in such a tone. As if he cared.

He held the candy bar out to her. She didn't take it but stared at it, then back up to him, her bottom lip stopped quivering and she titled her head to the side.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "I can't have that." She whispered.

"Why not?" he wondered.

"I'll get sick. I can't have nuts. I'm 'llergic."

_Oh God,_ Jeff groaned. _I almost killed my own daughter._

----

A/n: ZOMG! He almost killed Lacey. Jeff is such a drama king, hehe. Matt and Lacey are growing closer, while Jeff and Lacey are not bonding at all. Maybe they will next chapter. That Jeff/Trishness is cute. So, more in the next chapter, and definitely more Jeff/Lacey to come! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! I love you all. Hehe, you guys rock my life and inspire me.


	10. Stop to take it in

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.**

**Chapter Ten: Stop to take it in**

The car ride was silent as Trish looked out the window while Matt drove. Pearl Jam played softly in the background. To Trish, she was glad for the silence, lost in her thoughts. But, Matt wasn't too fond of it, because he had a lot on his mind and most of which concerned Trish.

"What's going on between you and Jeff?" Matt asked, pulling the blonde out of her thoughts.

Trish glanced at Matt, and sighed. "Nothing."

"He um, said you two kissed."

_Should've known he'd tell Matt_ she thought. "If you could call it that, basically our lips. Err…," she tried to find the right word. "Touched."

"Fantastic." Matt rolled his eyes. "However, I would call it kissing. Trish, you need to stop being careless and leading Jeff on."

Trish was taken back at Matt's harsh tone. "Leading him on? I'm not leading him on at all!"

"I'm asking you right now, do you want to be with Jeff? Yes or no."

Trish was hesitant before answering. "I don't know."

"Well decide, and whatever you do decide don't hurt my brother, or my niece."

"I would never hurt Lacey or Jeff." She sighed, quickly regretting her words and not thinking before she spoke. She had already hurt Jeff, countless times, yet he still… gave her a chance, let it slide…. Trish did not like where this conversation was going and wanted to put a stop to it immediately.

"Never? You already did, Trish. And I just let you, but I have to draw the line at some point. And well, that has led us to this conversation."

"I don't want to talk about this, Matt." She was beginning to get frustrated.

"I'm not going to force you to. I just want to let you know where I stand. You're hurting Jeff more than you---."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped, deeply annoyed with the dark haired Hardy.

----

"So…" Jeff said after him and Lacey sat in silence for about twenty minutes. Lacey was staring at Jeff quizzically, as if trying to figure him out. "What do you want to do?"

Lacey shrugged and looked down at her hands. Silence took them again.

----

Trish and Matt entered the club where the Luchagors were going to be performing. As soon as they arrived they were given V.I.P passes and let in. The club didn't open until eight thirty and it was already going on quarter pass seven. They had been let in due to being friends with Amy, and the bouncer recognized them instantly and let them in as he had orders from the redhead. Both of the guests were surprised to see the bouncers and security out so early, but there was a long line forming as people wanted to be the first to get in.

"Oh my God!" a squeal could be heard coming from the few people that were getting everything set up. "You're _Matt Hardy_!"

Matt put on a smile and nodded to the girl. "That be me." He told her, as she neared him. He wondered why she didn't make a fuss over Trish; he glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. Trish had ditched him, and he didn't know why he was surprised.

"I'm such a huge fan." She was saying, but he was failing to pay attention.

----

Jeff groaned as he limped around the house, looking for Lacey. They had decided to play hide and seek and he couldn't find the girl. It was ten minutes into the game, and he was already getting bored with it. "Lacey!?" he called, but didn't receive an answer. He knew he couldn't give up because he had to find her. Even if it took him all night, but hopefully it wouldn't. He didn't want Trish getting pissed at him. Now, where can that little girl be?

The rainbow haired Hardy found himself in the kitchen looking around. "Lacey!?" he called again, a sigh following. Jeff walked over to the refrigerator to grab himself a beer, this babysitting thing was harder than he thought. If he ever had to babysit, wait, is watching your own kid even considered babysitting? He shrugged at the thought. Well, if he ever had to babysit again, there would be no hide and seek. Opening the frig Jeff jumped back in surprise.

"You found me." Lacey grinned.

"Erm, yeah… I did." Jeff helped Lacey out of the frig and wondered how she even got in there in the first place. "How did you get in there, kid?"

"Secret." She placed her index finger to her lips and made a shushing sound.

"So, I found you." He grabbed a beer from the frig, and then proceeded looked at Lacey who reached foreword and grabbed the bottle of apple juice before Jeff shut the door. "What next?"

----

Trish sighed dramatically as she laid down on the leather couch in the Luchagors's dressing room. Amy shook her head, "I can't believe he said that."

"Me either!"

Amy shot Trish a look. "Took him long enough."

"What!?" Trish sat up and folded her arms over her chest.

"He doesn't want Jeff to be hurt. You've hurt him a lot." Amy told her friend. "He was just letting you know not to hurt Jeff anymore. Jeff's been through a lot, you know this, I know this. How much can that poor guy take?"

"You agree with Matt?" her eyes narrowed as she stared intently at her friend.

"Yeah, Trish, I do. I really do."

"I knew it was a mistake to come here." Trish stood up from the couch. "I never wanted him to get hurt. It just happened that way. He should've never found out about Lacey. I wish it would've never happened."

"Oh Trish come on. Stop being all dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic." She knew that was a lie and she was indeed being very dramatic. "I'm being truthful." Another lie.

Amy gave the woman an annoyed look.

"Fine," Trish clicked her tongue. "I'm being overly dramatic and lying. But, God, Ames!" she stomped her foot. "This is so hard. I don't want to hurt Jeff, but it's like everything I do hurts him!"

Amy opened her mouth to reply, but Trish cut her off again.

"He kissed me, Ames!" she told her friend. "He fucking kissed me and I liked it! I like him, I have feelings for him but he and I can't happen. I refuse to hurt him anymore. I will not stand for it."

----

A/n: Sorry for the long wait. I know I cut scenes too much in this chap, my bad. I wasn't going to end the chapter here but I felt bad for not updating in two weeks and you've all been wonderful with your reviews. Thanks for the reviews by the way. I'll try to have the next chapter out this weekend. No promises though.

Little Lotte - I know the difference between a flame and constructive criticism. I love constructive criticism and thought it was sweet that you would take time to write what. I do agree with most things you said. The only thing that annoyed me was that you left an anonymous review, because I would really love to reply. But I do have to say you're wrong with the can't give the child her father's last name if he doesn't sign the birth certificate. In America (dunno about Canada (where Lace was born) or wherever) you can give your child any last name you please. It doesn't matter if the father signs anything or the last name isn't your own or your baby daddy's last name. So if you wanted to give your child the last name 'Moisturizer' you can. 'Cause there's no law against it, so it's legal.


	11. I can see by your eyes you're wasted

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. **

**Chapter Eleven: I can see by your eyes you're wasted **

After Amy calmed Trish down, Trish had gone to the bar, and called Jeff to check up on Lacey.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I was calling to check on Lace."

"She's great."

"What are you two doing?" she wondered, as she took a sip of the Johnnie Walker red, she ordered.

"Well, we were playing hide and seek." He told her. "And now we're just staring at each other."

"My, doesn't that sound like a blast." Trish playfully rolled her eyes. "She likes to draw and color."

"She does?" he asked. Trish could imagine him smiling, being artistic was something they both had in common.

"Yup." She popped her 'p'. "She loves it."

"Me too." There was a bit of excitement to his voice that made Trish wish she could be there to see the beautiful look on his face.

Trish smiled. "I know."

As if on cue, an awkward silence over took them. Trish sighed onto the phone, and looked around the place, people were starting to be let in and the once quiet was quickly replaced with noise.

"I guess I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"Wait, Jeff." She breathed quickly.

"Yes, Trish?" by his tone, she could tell he was a bit surprised.

"Can I speak to Lacey?"

"Yeah, yeah…sure." This time his voice sounded as if he were disappointed. Trish frowned at the thought as she heard shuffling on the other line before the immature voice of her beautiful daughter spoke. "Hi, mommy!"

"Hey, ladybug. Are you being good for Jeff?"

"Yeah." she answered shyly. "When are you coming home?"

"I'll be home later tonight, when you're sleep. But I will see you first thing in the morning."

"I miss you."

Trish smiled lovingly. "I miss you too." The blonde spent another two minutes talking to her daughter, before she hung up the phone and order another drink, and a vodka shot. The shot arrived first and she quickly inserted the poison into her system.

----

Lacey was sitting on the floor across from Jeff in her and Trish's room. They both had small individual stacks of blank computer paper in front of them. In the middle of that were markers. The two natural blonde's were supposed to be making art, but Lacey had stopped her own project to glance at Jeff, and his artwork had caught her eye. It was colorful, like him, she noted, and beautiful. Very exotic, also like him. Hell, Jeff Hardy was a work of art in his own right.

Jeff was unaware of Lacey watching his every move, lost in his art. The markers made an annoying sound as they swept across the paper, the colors blending together perfectly. The smaller blonde looked down to her own artwork, she smiled proudly, running her fingers gently across the outline of the picture. She grabbed a yellow marker and began to work on her own.

About five minutes of continued silence and markers scratching against the paper, Jeff had looked at Lacey's art with a smile.

"Wow, that's so beautiful." He told her. She jumped at the sound of his voice, contrasting the familiar quietness.

She looked at him, back down at her work in an observing glance, then at him once more. Blush rose onto the girl's cheeks. "Thank you."

"Would you like to explain it to me?" he asked, not really knowing what it was.

"It's a banana, in an ocean with a sock over its head." She replied with a small nod.

Jeff smiled. "I love it." He felt proud of his daughter and wondered if this is what John Lennon felt like when his son, Julian, came to him with his drawing of _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_. Only Jeff wouldn't be turning 'banana in an ocean with a sock' into a song.

"I'm done with it. I wanna draw something else." She grinned.

"You know, since you're done, all that's left is to sign your name somewhere on it. Usually in the bottom corner." He leaned forward and pointed to the right corner of her drawing.

"'Kay." Lacey replied with a shrug as she grabbed a purple marker before she sloppily wrote her name on the bottom. Jeff watched her closely as she did so, L A C E Y. H A, his eyes widened a bit in surprise, R D Y.

He reread her name, backwards, Lacey Hardy. Lacey…Hardy. Hardy…

His daughter had his last name. A grin formed on his own face, as Lacey looked up at him curiously. "Why are you smiling like that?"

----

Trish signed her name on a napkin for a fan, as she took a sip of her third-no, fourth glass of Johnnie Walker. "Thanks, Trish." The fan replied excitedly. "I hope to see you back in the ring one day!" the fan then walked away after Trish said a quick thanks.

"Hey, Trish." Matt had walked over to her.

Trish turned and looked at Matt questioningly, she took a step closer to him but stumbled, her glass almost falling from her hands. A little of it spilled on the floor, and she smiled goofily. "Ooooopsieeee!" It was clear the blonde was drunk out her mind.

----

"'Cause I just realized something that I didn't know before." Was how he answered the question.

"Oh…okay." She looked at his art work. "I wish I was as good as you."

He looked down at his then back at her. "You will be one day if you keep with it. It took me a long time to get this skillful." Jeff looked down at his watch. "Oh, it's past your bed time. We better get to sleep."

"I don't wanna!" she pouted.

"But you need to. We can draw more tomorrow." He told her softly.

"Fine, I guess." She sighed dramatically before standing up. She looked down at her drawing and held it out to Jeff.

"For me?" Lacey nodded and Jeff took it. Jeff grabbed the purple marker Lacey had previously before signing his name to the bottom of his artwork and he held it out to his daughter. "For you."

Her eyes lit up. "Thank you!" she grinned before skipping over to her mother's purse and folded it nearly before putting it in the zip up pocket so she wouldn't lose it. "I'll keep it forever." She looked back at him. "I promise."

----

Out of the three, Trish was the most drunk. Matt had a light buzz, being able to hold his liquor like a pro, Amy had only two glasses, one before her performance and one after, while Trish couldn't recall (much less in a complete sentence) how much she had.

Matt opened the door to his home, Amy struggled to support Trish who was laughing loudly for no reason at all.

"Trish, shh! You're going to wake up Lacey."

At that Trish stopped laughing, and started to giggle softly. "I wills not…" she continued to giggle.

Matt rolled his eyes and shut the door once all three were safely inside the house. Jeff came bouncing down the stairs a smile on his face.

"Hey, Jeff…special delivery." Amy pushed Trish lightly towards Jeff, the drunken woman stumbled and almost fell down to the floor but Jeff wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

"Is this heaven?" she asked in a dreamy like state.

Jeff smiled. "Not quite. But it could be your reality…"

"I'm going to shower and sleep." Matt told the two.

"As am I." Amy spoke, before she followed Matt up the stairs. "Night."

"Night." Jeff told them, but was still staring at Trish.

Trish didn't say anything just stared at Jeff in his eyes. "You're so wasted." He told her. "Never could hold your liquor."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "J-Jeff I love you."

Something about what she said was so sincere, but Jeff shook his head. _Don't mean nothing when there's whiskey on your breath_. He thought, before replying, "I love you too." Only he wasn't drunk, he was sincere, and he meant every syllable. But Trish wouldn't know, because he was damn sure she'd forget it.

The woman gasped lightly. "Jeffffffrey," she poked him, before moving out of his embrace.

"Yes, Patricia?"

"S-S-Superc-c-califragilisticex-x-xpialidocious!" she giggled and giggled… and giggled some more as Jeff stared at her blankly.

"Right."

Trish yawned before stumbling to the steps. She walked up the first one, and fell backwards. Jeff caught her before she hit the ground. "Do you need some help?"

She nodded wordlessly.

Once Jeff helped Trish up the stairs, he brought her to her room and noticed the woman was sleep in his arms. He smiled before putting her down in bed next to a snoring Lacey. He kissed Trish's forehead then reached over to kiss Lacey's as well, causing her to stir a bit.

"Goodnight." He whispered to both of them before walking to the door, but stopping dead in his tracks with he heard Lacey say "Goodnight, Jeff" back to him.

As he walked out the room, his only thought was how he of all people, could create someone so perfect. Then he remembered just who he created her with, Trish…and to him that explained it all.

----

A/n: Yayy, an update! Thanks so much to my awesome wonderful amazing beta! Racheryyy a.k.a Chicken Rioter 1.0. b.k.a Rachyyy ('cause three Y's are better than one). Her fanfic pen name is: **ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram**, check her out...she has this amazing AmyxJeff story. But we all know TrishxJeff is _soo_ much better. Hehe. Thank you, love! And thanks for all the reviews last chap, I'm so glad you liked that chapter and hope you like this one as well. And how could you not? There's a Beatles reference, lol.


	12. Do you know where your heart is?

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.**

**Chapter Twelve: Do you know where your heart is?**

_A look into the past:_

"Mornin' sleepy head."

Trish heard as her head boomed. "Ugh," she groaned, pulling the covers up over her eyes, blocking the light out.

"Water and aspirin?" her boyfriend offered. "I'll go get you some."

"Please?" she asked. "I can't start my day without it."

"I got you covered babe," he went under the covers, and wrapped his arm around her naked frame. Trish wasn't good at holding her liquor, Chris Jericho on the other hand was a pro. He pressed his lips lightly against her's.

"I had fun last night." He told her as he pulled away. "I love that thing you did with your tongue." He told her.

Trish giggled and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Well, there's more where that comes from if you're a good boy."

"Oh babe, I'm always good." He growled playfully.

"My head is about to split open." She informed him.

"I'm on it, mood killer." He winked before getting from under the covers. Trish heard shuffling before he left. She and Chris Jericho had been dating for a few months. She was not even remotely in love with him because she was in love with someone else. Jeff Hardy, who happened to be dating some girl named Beth. Now, Beth was a total sweetheart, Trish couldn't lie about that, even if she was completely jealous.

She continued to lay there until Chris had returned with her aspirin and bottle of water. She regret fully stuck her head outside the covers, the light made her shut her eyes tightly and the headache didn't subside, it was still as fierce as ever and looking to kick her ass. She held out her hand for the aspirin, Chris placed it into her hand and she popped it into her mouth. Now she held out her hand for the water bottle. He placed that into her hand. He watched in amusement as Trish tried to put the bottle up to her lips with her eyes closed. She finally got it, but half of the freezing water slid down to her naked frame, causing the girl to squeal and opened her eyes. Chris laughed at her and she pouted. "Meanie."

"But you like me anyway." He leaned over to kiss her lips and she kissed him back, deepening the kiss.

Once they finally pulled away Trish rolled off the bed, and stumbled forward. Almost tripping over her bra on the room floor floor. She went to the dresser and raised an eyebrow. "I look like death."

"Yeah, you do. But you have a great ass." He told her.

She turned back to face him with a smirk on her face. "I do don't I? Well, I need to get in the shower so I can look some what presentable at my photoshoot today. There's no way I'm going to let Stace, Ames, or Torrie take better pictures than me." It was a competition the four girls had, who could take the better picture at their photoshoots, it was all in good fun though.

Trish skipped to the bathroom and not before long Chris heard the shower water running. "She's a keeper." He mumbled to himself with a smile present on his face.

----

"…wait to see you either," Trish heard Jeff say as she sat down in the booth across from him and next to Amy, who was across from Matt. "Yeah, I know. Love you too," he smiled that gorgeous smile Trish had burned into her memory. "Bye."

"Beth?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." he put down his cell phone on the table.

"How is she doing?" she asked.

"Great, she's flying out for Raw on Monday so I get to see her then."

"I'm so glad for you two. It's like true love,"

Jeff rolled his eyes playfully, smile still upon his face, but his eyes were dull and not as bright as they usually were. "You want to talk about true love," he motioned to Matt and Amy who were holding hands and walking lowly to each other. It was a cute sight and they were both completely happy.

"They'll be together forever." Trish had spoken as she begun to play with her fingers.

Before Jeff could reply a waitress at the diner had set down four plates in front of each of them.

"I figured you wanted your usual, with pink lemonade." He motioned to the glass of pink liquid in front of her.

"Aww, Jeff, that's so sweet of you. Thanks. And I'm really sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible."

"Or maybe it's your driving that's horrible." Amy told Trish as she took a sip of her iced tea. "Remember when you almost got into road rage?"

"I do not remember that," Trish tried to sound as confident as possible in her response, but she did remember. She picked up a fry off her plate and took a bite.

"I do." Matt spoke up. "Ames and I was asleep in the backseat of the rental and Jeff was in the passenger. You were so pissed that the guy cut you off, you tailgated him and were about to get out the car on the red light. You were screaming from the window that you're a professional wrestler with big wrestling friends and you will kick his ass with a baseball bat and a two by four."

Jeff laughed. "That guy was so scared. Bet he'll never cut anyone off again."

"He got what he deserved." Trish took a bite of her burger. "Nobody should ever cut off Trish Stratus."

----

"We shouldn't be doing this." She had told him, pulling out of his embrace.

"But I want it, you want it." He whispered into her ear.

"I-I do. I want you. Bu-but…"

"Don't fight it, Trish. Please, don't." he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Jeff?" she whispered into the darkness of his hotel room.

"Yes?" he had asked, his green eyes intensely bore into her own brown ones.

"I love you." Her lips connected with his passionately, she didn't want to hear him say those words back to her. Not while he was in love with another woman. There was no doubt Jeff loves Beth, and there was no doubt he loved her as well. But which love was stronger? Trish didn't want to know, and she didn't care because at that moment, while he took off her shirt, all that mattered was the two of them.

----

A/n: So this is a flashback chapter, not a filler (...okay, it kind of is...). I planned this chapter for a long time to explain how they hooked up. They were friends…but both were in love with each other and dating two different people. They were just hangin' out and it lead to more. Their attraction was so strong and sometimes you can't fight it, you have to give into your feelings and see where they take you. Thanks for the reviews last chap and much thanks to my awesome beta, Racheryyy ('cause three y's are better than one). By the way, I'm still on hiatus, I just missed updating.

**Chapter Completed April 10****th****, 2009 5:06AM.**


	13. Do you know what your fate is?

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. I also don't own the song "Fix You" by Coldplay.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Do you know what your fate is?**

Saturday

Trish woke up to the smell of pancakes and a headache so annoying that it felt as if her head would split in half. Part of it wished it did, that way she wouldn't have to deal with it. She blinked rapidly her eyes adjusting to the light and looked at the clock it was almost eleven. She didn't do anything for a moment just stared at the nightstand. Right there was two aspirin and a bottle of water. "Jeff." She murmured, knowing it was him who had left that there. She reached for the aspirin and popped it into her mouth before taking a few gulps from the water bottle.

She stood from the bed, and grabbed her clothes for today before going to the bathroom and taking a shower.

Trish immured sometime later. She no longer had a headache, but still felt like shit. She knew that coffee could probably fix that, and maybe some of the pancakes she smelt. Trish walked down the steps and into the kitchen.

She raised an eyebrow as she noticed it was empty. "Where is everyone?" she muttered, stepping into the kitchen. She walked to the island and noticed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes awaiting her arrival. Next to them was a glass of orange juice. As she sat down suddenly the soft melody of Coldplay's "Fix You" begun to play. Trish could recognize that song anywhere as it was one of her favorites. Instead of wondering where the music was coming from she sat down at the seat, a small smile on her face, as she grabbed a fork and begun to eat her pancakes.

_When you love someone but it goes to waste/Could it be worse?_

Trish's smile disappeared as one of her favorite line in the song was played. She sighed and set her fork down, chewing the last bit of food in her mouth and then took a sip of her orange juice. The lyrics continued to flow through her mind…she couldn't help but to feel this was close to her and Jeff's situation.

Trish continued to sit there, just listening to the song. Once it ended she cursed at herself for being so emotional, tears had begun to spill. It had been a long time since a song had drove her to cry. She didn't even finish her breakfast, instead disposing of the pancakes in the trash and the orange juice down the drain. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her tears, now she had to go reapply her make up…

"Hi…" a voice interrupted her thoughts, she looked up from where she was leaning on the counter and into beautiful green eyes.

A small smile formed on her face. "Hey…where is everyone?"

"Amy and Lace went shopping, they dragged Matt along. We're going to meet up with them for dinner. So today, it's just you and me."

"Oh, okay." She clicked her tongue awkwardly.

"I was thinking we could go for a car ride?"

"A car ride? Um, Jeff…I don't think that's best." She told him frowning. "I should just relax here…I had a wild night last night, I think." She paused. "I don't really remember anything."

"You know how I said, I was thinking we could go for a car ride about a minute ago?" a smirk was evident on his face and Trish wondered what he was thinking.

Confusion shown upon Trish's face. "Erm…yeah."

"It wasn't optional." He took more steps deeper into the kitchen, closer to her. "So come on."

"No. I'm not going."

The rainbow haired man sighed. "And why not?" His tone was that of annoyance.

Trish pondered that for a second. Why didn't she want to go? She asked herself, the answer floated into her brain. She didn't want to hurt Jeff, she didn't want to go out with him and have him thinking that there was a chance for them. Because there wasn't. Wait, there wasn't…right? Could they really be together after all this? Maybe it was their destiny to be together…destiny…fate. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, she didn't believe in that crap. No, she and Jeff were too different people and would choose their own paths. Eventually she'd find some guy, marry him, and have two more kids. And Jeff would find some girl, marry her and have cute green eyed babies.

"Are you having a conversation with someone in there?" Jeff used his knuckle to lightly knock on the side of Trish's head. Her attention went back to him and she suddenly realized how close he had gotten.

She could feel his breath on her, their eyes connected, and Jeff leaned foreword to close in the small gap. Her mouth opened slightly to protest, but he took a step back. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had thought Jeff was going to kiss her, which would've made her melt and give into the temptation.

"Trish," Jeff was speaking to her, continuing on with some words that she couldn't make out as she was in a trance. Just staring at his sexy lips as he spoke. Her mind gone, imagining how his lips would feel on her's…how they would taste.

Jeff snapping his fingers in front of Trish's face made her blink and then stare into his eyes. "Are you listening to me?" he asked.

She didn't answer instead she just pushed passed him. "I'm going to go redo my makeup."

"You're beautiful without it. Come on, let's just go hit the road."

The blonde Canadian turned from the kitchen door to face his direction. "I told you I'm not going." She informed him, licking her dry lips.

"And I told you, you were."

She placed her hand on her hips and gave him a look. "I don't answer to you, Jeff."

He rolled his eyes. "Trish, you know you want to." His spoke in a taunting way cause her eyes to narrow.

She shook her head, "No, I really don't."

Jeff Hardy looked thoughtful for a moment as he looked Trish over before he did something that surprised the former WWE Diva – he laughed.

She opened her mouth in shock that he would be laughing at her, almost mockingly. She turned around again and left the kitchen without a word.

With a smile on his face, Jeff followed Trish after composing himself. "I'm sorry for laughing…"

"Fuck you!" she stomped up the stairs.

"I was just…I didn't mean to laugh. You were just..."

Trish turned around sharply once she reached the top step, making her higher than Jeff. "Save it from someone who cares."

"I know you don't mean that, Trish." He went up one more step so he was on the same one with Trish, causing her to step back a little bit. But that didn't do anything as their bodies were completely touching. A smirk formed on his face, "In fact, I know that you love me."

Trish wanted to deny it, but she couldn't. She couldn't lie to him because he'd be hurt. She couldn't agree with that statement because he'd be hurt. Tomorrow, she was leaving back home for Canada, a different country, and he would go back on the road Monday, in a different city. Trish blinked, "So, um," she was so close to Jeff and she wanted nothing more then to wrap her arms around his neck and give him the most passionate kiss imaginable. She refrained from doing so. "That car ride…are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, you can go put your makeup on if you want. Lock up and I'll meet you in the car?" he held out the house keys.

She nodded, taking the keys he held out for her. "Yeah okay." She took a breath before tearing herself away from Jeff.

Jeff watched as she turned the corner and frowned. The sentence that he spoke not even five minutes earlier rung in his head, "In fact, I know that you love me.". She didn't deny it, however she didn't confirm it, either.

'_Operation get Patricia Anne Stratigias to admit her feelings for Jeffrey Nero Hardy is now a go._' Jeff thought as he ran down the stairs. '_Now, let's just hope this is as easy as I've planned._'

----

A/n: I love the song "Fix You" by Coldplay. Seriously, it's greatness, if you haven't listened to it in a while or haven't hear it in general you should go and listen to it. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I appreciate it. So, question: What do you thinks going to happen on the car ride? Oh, another thing…I was so going to end this chapter with sex – hehe, but took a different route. Special thanks to Chantizzle (who is probably gonna kill me for calling her that), she's seriously greatness.

**Chapter Completed: April 21****st****, 2009. 4:42AM.**


	14. Goodbye Apathy

**Disclaimer: I own Lacey. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon, and everyone else owns themselves. **

**Chapter Fourteen: Goodbye Apathy**

Jeff was behind the wheel as they drove in silence. Trish, in the passenger seat drumming her two fingers onto the dashboard while bobbing her head up and down. To say Jeff was annoyed would be the understatement of the year. "Do you think you could stop that?" he questioned, glancing at the former WWE women's champion.

"I could. But I won't." if she was going to go on this car ride with him, she sure as hell wasn't going to do what he wanted her to do. He wasn't going to win.

"Open the glove box."

Trish raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Why?"

"Don't question it. Just do it."

She scoffed. "What did I tell you about telling me what to do?"

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do."

"You're demanding it." She pointed out. "Which is the same as telling."

Jeff didn't say anything but he did let a small sigh escape from his lips. Trish stopped drumming her fingers on the dashboard and opened the glove box, she was too curious for her liking. She reached into it and pulled out the only thing that was in there. A CD.

Jeff stopped at the red light and curiously looked at the Trish. The CD was one of her favorites. X&Y by Coldplay, he had found out by Amy that Trish loved to workout to the English band, and that CD was her favorite. Jeff had listened to the CD himself – and he didn't care for it much. Some (okay, okay… most) of the lyrics were a little boring to him, but a few songs were beautiful.

"Jeff!" Trish gushed, a smile formed on her face as she opened the CD. "This is my favorite Coldplay CD!"

"I know." She looked at him, his eyes were still on her. Trish lips came together upward into a smile. A car honking behind them broke the moment, but Jeff still let his eyes linger on the blonde.

"Green light," she informed him.

"Right." his green eyes went back to the road and his foot hit the petal and once again they were on their way.

The blonde ejected the Pearl Jam CD while rolling her eyes, before taking out the Coldplay CD and popping it in. She put the Pearl Jam CD in the Coldplay CD case, not knowing where else to put it before stuffing the case into the glove box.

_You're in control, is there anywhere you wanna go?_

The sounds of Coldplay floated through the car. Trish closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat relaxing. She let out a soft content sigh which caused Jeff to glance at her. He smiled while noticing how peaceful she looked.

"So…" he spoke, his smile turning into a smirk as he broke her out of her relaxed mood.

"Hm?" she asked, trying to hide how annoyed she was.

"We have a lot to talk about. Shall we start?" he cut right to the chase.

"No, we shall not start."

"Okay then, I guess I will." He nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Trish, there comes a point in every person's life whe--."

Trish shot him a glare. "Did you rehearse this?"

"That obvious?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Alright then I guess I should speak from the heart."

"Cheesy Jeff, this isn't a bad chick flick. Let's just skip the talking, okay?"

"No, it's not okay."

Jeff sighed and the music in the car stopped. Trish turned her attention to Jeff. "Why did you do that?" He said nothing instead pulled over to the side of the road. "Why did you stop the car?"

Jeff took the keys out of the ignition, and turned to the blonde woman. "I want to know what your problem is."

The woman rolled her eyes. "My problem is I," she paused. "I don't want to be here with you."

"Why not?" He questioned, he took Trish's hand in his. "Your palms are sweaty, you're nervous. Why?"

"I-I-I'm n-n-not." She yanked back her hand away from him, her eyes were now narrowed.

Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're stuttering, you don't stutter often. Why are you nervous?"

Trish looked away, the truth was, she was nervous being here with him. She was nervous about what he wanted to talk about, and how she was going to keep her feelings at bay. But then again, part of her was wandering if maybe this was just what they both needed. A heart to heart? Maybe some sort of closure or truce, at least for Lacey's sake.

"Trish." She was brought out of her thoughts by Jeff.

"I'm just nervous because…" the former diva trailed off as he turned a corner. "You know."

The rainbow haired man shook his head, "No, I don't know."

It was silent again, Jeff looking at Trish expectantly, the woman in question looking out the window. "Can you just continue to drive?" she broke the silence. "Where are we going anyway?"

Jeff looked back to the road and placed his hands on the steering wheel. He started the car again. "Sometimes it's better to focus on the journey not the destination."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you get all wise?"

"Some quote I read online. I thought it fit." he shrugged.

Trish rolled her eyes, but the corners of her lips tugged upwards. _Don't smile, don't smile_, she mentally coached herself. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Jeff almost stopped the car abruptly; he glanced over at Trish out of the corner of his eye. "Why the sudden mood change?" her voice soft, unlike the harsh tone she had adapted since the car ride, when she had spoken and it had caught him off guard.

"PMS." she smirked. "But, I just, wanted to know what you were going to tell me."

Jeff accepted the answer; he knew she was a curious cat. "I wanted to have a heart to heart."

"Oh. Well … um, err… okay?" She wasn't sure what Jeff wanted to talk about, but he must've been something big if he had to take her out on a drive just so they could talk. What was wrong with just talking at Matt's house?

"Just not yet. So you're safe for a few more minutes." he chuckled.

"Ha. Ha." she didn't find that funny. "I guess we do need to have a heart to heart, to talk about Lacey and whatnot. I was thinking you could have every other Holiday, besides Christmas, of course."

Jeff continued to drive and didn't even respond to Trish, but his mind was reeling. Every other Holiday? That wasn't even good enough for him. He wanted to spend all his time with his daughter that he had just met and couldn't even fathom living without. He wanted to know everything about her and make up for lost time. He wanted to be the best dad possible, her hero. Every other Holiday didn't, and would never, cut it for him. It wasn't enough.

"Is every other Holiday good? I've been meaning to speak to you about this since yesterday." Trish pressed, much to the annoyance of Jeff.

"No, Trish, it's not good." he answered her. "I want more time with my daughter."

"Well that sucks Jeff because we live in two different countries. You can come visit whenever you want." Trish knew she was being unfair, but she was also being realistic.

"Right," he spoke, getting annoyed with the blonde. How could he possibly come visit his daughter when he had too much going on? Between the WWE shows, his band, and The Hardy Show, he wouldn't have the time to travel to Canada. "When are you going to tell her I'm her dad?"

Trish had thought about telling Lacey, and she would, but when? She didn't know how to tell the little girl, but it had to be done. "Soon."

"Does that mean you're going to keep putting it off?" he asked, usually when people said soon they would just keep putting it off.

"No I wont Jeff, I just don't know how to tell my daughter that you're her father."

"That she has a father or that I am her father?"

Trish knew that she had hurt Jeff with her statement, she frowned. "I didn't mean it like that," she told him, placing her hand on his arm that laid on the armrest. "It'll be a lot for her to take in, knowing she has a dad. I just want to do it at a time that is best, and I need to figure out how to tell her to where she doesn't feel lied to. I want her to be okay with this and to adjust well."

"I think she will, she's very understanding, like you."

Trish laughed. "Please tell me that was sarcasm? Understanding? I hid your daughter from you."

"You did." he nodded. "But I want to move past that. What's important to me now is Lacey, and you."

The woman looked over at Jeff, she wanted to say something. To ask him why, but she couldn't find the words. Luckily for her, she didn't have to say anything as Jeff pulled over the car to the side of the road.

"We're here." he told her, taking the keys out of the ignition. Silence filled the car, and Trish looked out of the window. "Um…Jeff…"

A smirk formed on Jeff's face as he took off his seatbelt and turned to her. "Yes?"

"Where exactly are we? There's just… woods." Jeff had pulled up to a deserted road; no cars were driving pass and it was just them. Aligning the roads on both sides were trees leading to what Trish thought to be, a heavily wooded area.

"I know." Jeff opened his car door and got out, shutting the door behind him. Trish didn't move, she stayed in her seat, her seatbelt still on. She didn't understand why they were out here.

Jeff tapped on the car window, causing Trish to look at him. "You coming?" she heard his voice faintly from inside the car. She shook her head no, and he shrugged before walking into the woods. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. She pulled out her cell phone from her purse and dialed Amy's number.

"Amy here." Amy answered.

"Ames, where's Lacey?" she asked, missing her daughter all ready.

"She's on this ride with Matt." she answered.

Trish's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Ride?"

Amy laughed. "Yeah, we took her to the fair. Matt, Gil and I. Jeff said he had something planned for you."

"He took me to the middle of a road and then went into the woods…I'm kind of scared. Who knows what could be in there."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Jeff will protect you. He loves you way too much to let the lions get you."

Trish snorted, "I doubt it. He doesn't love me."

"More then you know, and you just keep throwing it in his face. I mean, it's obvious. Even Lacey knows, I think she's just not saying anything."

"I doubt Lacey knows, Ames."

"Patricia, just...." Amy sighed. "You love him, he loves you. So just shut up and jump into his arms."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is, you just make everything so complicated. You and your thinking. Just, for once, stop thinking before you act and just go for it."

Trish took a breath and nodded. "Alright, fine. I'll go for it…I'll put my heart on the line, but if he it cuts it down then that's it."

"You give up too easily, Patricia. But he won't. Now go." Trish hung up her phone without a goodbye to her best friend. Taking off her seat belt, she opened the car door and exited the vehicle. "You better not leave my heart out in the rain." she thought, throwing her cell phone gently on the car seat and shutting the door. Here goes nothing…

---

A/n: Emotions running high in this chap. Lots of flip flopped emotions in here. So, what's going to happen in the woods? Is Trish ever going to tell Lacey? How will Lacey take the news? Is Jeff and Trish gonna get together? Until next time…

A/n 2: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so… so so so so SORRY! I know, I haven't updated in what…six months? I am sorry, but I've been on a hiatus due to writer's block. I wish I could say that my writer's block is gone, but it's still here. I'm going to try to get out the next chapter soon, but no promises. Once again, I'm really sorry for the wait. Review?

P.S; I'm going to be **eighteen** in exactly **one** week!!


End file.
